


The Ikea Incedent

by MarvelMerlin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMerlin/pseuds/MarvelMerlin
Summary: Merlin decides to re-enter the world of man, what better way than working at Ikea?





	

**Author's Note:**

> In this, Arthur just gets reincarnated. No wars or anything bad like that.

Merlin walked up the steps of the huge glass and horridly coloured building. Mentally preparing himself for a new challenge filled with customers not putting their furniture together right because they didn’t read the instructions, and three year olds hurling meatballs at his face, he walked into his new job at Ikea. He made his way to the staff room, listening to the store manager as he assigned him to the bedroom show floor. That eliminated the meatballs at least. The store manager walked him to his floor, using a hidden set of stairs, and continued talking. Merlin tuned out about halfway through the 50-something’s memories of when they started working there to support his girlfriend and blah blah blah.

When they reached the floor, Merlin’s eyes were immediately drawn to the man leaning against one of the stand-alone closets. It was his king. Of course, for the first time in 1500 years he’d chosen his original form, his king appears.

“This one mine?” he asked, talking to the 50-something, who began to introduce Merlin before the blonde cut him off “Can he talk? I assume the answer is yes. We’re good. You can go back to your office.” the manager shrugged and walked away. The blonde’s eyes rested on the lanky boy before him.

“I’m Arthur, I guess I’m in charge of giving you the tour.” He walked through the show floor, pointing out where the hidden washroom was, what the most messed-up rooms were, and various other qwirks and queeries relating to the show-rooms. Slowly, he began to walk away from Merlin, as the warlock wandered around the show rooms.

It took him a while before he realised how far he was from Arthur.  
“Arthur?” he called out, wandering around, checking in all the show rooms, before getting back to the wardrobe, just as he was about to open the doors to look inside, the doors opened onto Merlin, knocking him onto the floor.

“For Narnia!” Arthur yelled before he tripped over Merlin and landed on top of him. 

______

They sat on one of the desks, Arthur holding a box of tissues and Merlin trying to stop his nosebleed.  
“You’re a prat.” Merlin said  
“Well if you weren’t such a cabbagehead and had thought to-”  
“To what? Expct you to jump out of a wardrobe? Yeah, top of the list.”  
They sat in silence for a while (2 tissue boxes, to be exact), before the nosebleed stopped. Arthur stood up and disposed of the bag they had been throwing used tissues into. When he got back he turned to Merlin  
“Would it helped if I bought you meatballs and ice cream?”  
Merlin’s eyes lit up at the sound of ice cream, and Arthur grinned. Together, the two walked back to the cafeteria, Merlin grabbing a table as Arthur ordered the food. They ate and talked, Arthur talking about his life, his friends, Merlin remaining quiet. When they got up, Arthur smiled “See you tomorrow Merlin?”  
Merlin smiled “I guess so.”

______

“Gwen what are you doing?” Merlin asked, his best friend covering his eyes. All she did was giggle as she guided Merlin up a flight of stairs. She told him to keep his eyes closed for ten seconds then open them. He feels her hands slip away, and then he opens his eyes. He’s standing a safe distance from a wardrobe. The wardrobe opens and out steps Arthur. His Arthur. The one’s he’s been living with for 4 years. 

The blonde grins, getting down on one knee and smiled.


End file.
